An Unexpected Moment of Disruption
by Aryll-nya
Summary: Pissing Akiko off always creates the best reactions, even if his dude gains a brutal kick in the end.


As cliche as it sounds, the day started off as any other normal day, the kids come to class, she taught, they leave, and so on.

But this day was different. An extreme different.

Akiko stacked a few textbooks against the podium and watched as a couple of children whizzed by and waved with the crowd.

"Bye bye Akiko-sensei!"

"Bye! Be safe!" She called from chalkboard, and finally, the room was silent. Happy and content, she began to wipe the board and think about future plans until the door slid open.

"What is it? Did you forget something?" Dusting her hands off, she gave them a peak before looking towards the door.

She expected it to be a student, but quite the contrary.

Blue orbs as wide as dinner plates, Akiko placed her hands on her hips and narrowed her gaze at the guest.

"So? What are you doing here? I doubt you forgot anything important.."

There stood Genma, hands in his pockets and standing in a lazy pose. Walking into the classroom, he slid the door closed and casually strolled his way toward the blond woman. Akiko poised a strained look, and crossed her arms against her chest. Milky hazel meeting deep sea blue, the senbon enthusiast stood in front of the Yamanaka, towering over her.

He gave her a look over before softly smirking and leaning down toward her ear. Immediately, Akiko turned stiff and stilled her body completely, frozen under his huge form.

"I forgot…" he started.

"Y-you...forgot…?" The beauty repeated.

Lips curling into a sly smirk, Genma started leaning lower, toward the crevice of her neck, and she let out a small "eep" and attempted to push him away with the use of his shoulders.

"W-w-what do you think your doing? Hey! Listen when someone's talking to you-senpai!" She could feel his warm breath cascading all around her face, his toasty hot body closing in on her, his senbon pricking the sides of her cheek and neck, she felt trapped. With the desks in the way, all he had to do was pin her down to fluster her even more, but he was a teaser, he liked teasing the academy teacher. It was cute. Really cute.

He couldn't get enough.

"Wait-!"

Time seemed to freeze at that exact moment, and she swore her revenge would be more cruel than any prank that has ever existed on this planet.

Finally, after who knows how long, their lips finally parted, only leaving a small tiny space to breath. Still hunched over, Genma grabbed both wrists and pushed her onto a desk, hovering right on top of Akiko. Spitting out his senbon, the male grazed his nose into her lemon colored locks and muzzled into her neck, leaving more kisses and creating a mess out of the Yamanaka.

"Stop…" she spoke between pants "it..please…"

Moaning into the jounin's shoulder length hair, the male continued to leave wet pecks until her vest collar and turtle neck got in the way of his affection. Continuing upward, he rubbed his nose against her's, closed his eyes, and planted his lips upon hers again. Keeping it tight, she refused to give him access, but Genma pressed harder and deepened the kiss, making the girl gasp for air as he dove right into her deep cavern.

Hands locked together, they were both locked in a heated battle, one attempting to gain her freedom and revenge, and the other wanting to release all his love. Swirling his tongue in every corner of her mouth, Genma gripped her wet muscle and sucked hard.

"Mnf! Nnng!" Moaning and jerking her head in all directions, Akiko attempted to split them apart, but every attempt failed as she continued to moan into the kiss. kicking at his legs and sides, the woman tried everything to get him off, try as she might, he wasn't about to go anywhere.

Finally, with the need to breath, he slowly removed himself from her mouth, their tongues still touching as a long string of saliva accumulated. As she watched him lick up the gew, her face couldn't be any redder than anything else. Eyes half closed, mouth slightly opened and tongue still out, Akiko panted as she watched him lean down again, only to see him planting soft kisses around the sides of her chin and lips.

Nibbling at her ear, she moaned as he began to play with her hair, smirking as he goes.

"So adorable..as I thought.." he whispered into her skin, his warm breath breezing through her ear and locks.

"...hah..hah.." gulping, the female finally managed to suck in some oxygen before weakly turning her head towards him.

"What's...that..supposed...to mean.."

Chuckling into her blond hair, the Tokubetsu Jonin grinned softly before brushing his thumb across her pale cheeks, taking a lock of hair into his hands, he gave it an ever so tender light kiss.

"That's what I forgot." Tears began to form at the ends, she closed her eyes and started to shake, shoulders hunched, Akiko silently weeped as Genma came closer and attempted to pull the woman into a hug. The blond slapped his hands away and cowered at the feet of the desk. Moving away, he gave the teacher some room before engulfing her in a warm and loving hug. Circling his arms around her slender frame, the male rubbed his head against her own and kissed her temple.

Her second kiss. He stole her second kiss. It wasn't even her second. He stole more than she wanted, she didn't even want his kisses. Fluttering her eyelashes and gazing up at him, she hastily grabbed a hold of reality and pushed the man away, and slapped him in the face. And boy~was it satisfying, just hearing that strong sound resonating in the empty classroom was a joy all on its own.

"YOU JERK! I HATE YOU! DON'T COME NEAR ME EVER AGAIN!" She yelled, tears streaming down her face. As he looked up, she saw a big angry red handprint swelling, and she felt a wave of pride flow through her. Growling, she kicked him in the family jewel and stomped away.

Slamming the door open and rushing down the hallways, Akiko was out. She wasn't going to be able to appear for a few days lest she end up lashing out on one of her student's.

Meanwhile, Genma was leaning over the desk in pain, face scrunched up and sweat rolling down the sides. And so, he made a mental note.

Pissing Akiko off always creates the best reactions, even if his dude gains a brutal kick in the end.

"Heh..totally worth it."

**Oof totally nailed his personality down..lolz nope.**

**I don't know much about Genma so sadly I can't write him very well~but that's about to change don't worry!**

**In the meantime I hope you enjoyed my so called debut lol~**

**-Aryll**


End file.
